Icy Mountain
Icy Mountain is a Dr. Lunatic world made by Jamul. It is part of the original game, as well as Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, appearing in updated ("supremized") form in the latter. Being one of the original five worlds (the others being Spooky Forest, Dusty Desert, Cavernous Caves and the Crazy Asylum of Madness), it is part of the world selection globe in the original game and does not have to be accessed via selecting "Custom World". Beating it is a requirement to access the Crazy Asylum of Madness in the original game. In Supreme With Cheese, Icy Mountain is one of the worlds selectable from the start, but is no different from other worlds in terms of significance. In Supreme With Cheese, the Icy Mountain world is unique for periodically changing between daytime and nighttime, allowing the player to access different levels depending on the time of the day, with each daytime level having a nighttime counterpart. Levels Icy Mountain contains the following levels: In Supreme With Cheese, all levels have been updated to take advantage of the new features in the game. Pengulomania (Day) Mash all the Pengulons,grab all the Candles and go home. Pengolumatrix (Night) Ok, it's a rather tough level,given that you have navigate in the dark to find the (lone) Hammer of the level with Mama Spiders,Snowguys and Pengulons attacking you,but it's doable. Mash all the badguys and leave. Seems Simple Enough (Day) Just make your way through the maze and grab the Candles along the way. Seems Hard Enough (Night) Ok, it's way harder than the day counterpart,but doable.As the message says, you have to get them to step on the food in this maze that's in the dark,by which they will then leave the level.Only then can you finish.Remember to grab the Candles before you leave. Toes Going Numb... (Day) Just skate around,mash badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Nose Gonna Run.... (Night) Get the Autozoids to wreck themselves,then remember to grab the Candles at the top right corner and leave. Whack-A-Zoid (Day) Mash all the zoids,remember to flip the switch at the bottom right corner for the Candles and leave. Wacky Zoids (Night) An "UnderLava" Level,where you need to grab the Brains in the middle of Flamers while fighting other firey foes. You need 50 Candles to pass the level's requirement,so dont kill the Scary Scarab too fast,you need her to spawn as many beetles you can kill for Candles. You get the Brown Desert Key from killing all badguys. Seal Hunt! (Day) (Pumpkin Keychain) It's a rather long level and you are unarmed,you have to use the AKs lying around to beat the enemies. I recommend getting the Candles in one attempt,then finishing the level in another one,given one section has you skating across breaking ice. Remember to grab all the Candles in that Maze section. Seals,Hunt! (Night) You have to sneak around the level in the dark to activate switches for weapons to mash the enemies and collecting Brains. Once all the SEALs are dead,grab all the Candles and leave. The Rink (Day) Grab the keys and skate around,but beware the cracked ice else you will drown. Mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Rink After Hours (Night)(Hammer Keychain) Same as the day version of this level, but just take note of this Hammer Keychain hidden here. I-Did-A-Ride (Day) It's a drive the You-Go throw the icy level.Remember the Werepuppies have the Candles,drive through,grab the brains and leave. For the Secret Level Entrance to The North Pole,here it is. The North Pole (Secret Level) Mash all the zoids,remember to flip the switch at the bottom right corner for the Candles and leave. I-Didn't-Ride (Night) This time you are not driving,just a usual icy level,watch out for skating into water. Now, for the candles,you have to go to where the The North Pole Secret Level was in the day version of this level, grab it for spawning 3 Snowthrowers. You will need to use these to push/kill the Snowballs into water for them. Tough,but doable. North Pygmyton (Day) It's another Pygmy village level where you have to survive around,gathering keys and firepower until you can get the Brains and leave.Otherwise,just note the Pygmy Weatherman has the candle of the level. Still North Pygmyton (Night) (Squash Keychain) For the Squash Keychain,it's at the bottom right corner of the level. Ok,this is a Stealth level, you have to sneak around since you have only 1 HP,so any attack will one shot you.Otherwise,grab the firepower,keys,Brains and Candles and leave. The Tundra (Day) Just the usual mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles level. Undra The Tundra (Night) It's an UnderWater level, otherwise,just the usual mash badguys,grab Brains and dont forget the Candle is with the Sea Cucumber kind of level. The entrance to The South Pole is in the bottom right of Undra The Tundra. Walk through a secret passage in the wall to get there. The South Pole (Secret Level) Legitimately,this level is very difficult to beat.I had to use cheats.Just refer to this pic of it if you want to know what kind of level it is. You are in Torch Lit Darkness on slippery ice,have to beat the Pengulons with your only Hammer in the lower right corner of the level. Oh, and there's water all around,so it's game over if you fall in. Candle likely has to be cheated to get or falled in the water once to get. Death Capades (Day) It's another typical icy skating mash badguys level,remember to grab the Candles before you leave. Ice Parades (Night) Same as the Day version,except just with a Bunny Escort part. Cold Storage (Day) (Rocket Keychain) It;s another typical icy skating level with locked rooms and a twisty icy path with cracks in the ice you should be careful of. Otherwise hit the wall here for a passage to the Rocket Keychain Mold Porridge (Night) It's almost the same as the Day version,but, you have to use Jetpacks and Swapguns to get across the level. For the Candle of the level, trigger the secret passage by stepping here and going to the bottom right corner of the level for it. The Yeti Bros (Day) It's the official boss fight against Bjorn and Sven,just quickly grab the beginning firepower and run up to the initial top right corner to unlock the rest of the lair and gather the firepower lying around,then mash them. Otherwise,mash the Bunnies for the Candles. The Other Brother (Night) Ok, Olaf is much tougher than Bjorn and Sven here, given you are fighting him on icy grounds,the fact he throws spawn deadly Snowballs and that you have to try get your firepower scattered around the level.But it's doable. Otherwise, note the Candles are near cracked ice,likely have to get them in a separate attempt. Pumpkins on Ice (Day) Just mash the Pumpkins and leave. Pumpkins Arent Nice A bit tougher than the Day version,otherwise,still doable. Category:Dr L Worlds